Magnolia University horror film
by rynhel
Summary: school horror fic.


A group of student from the University of Magnolia had a class project to film some various areas of their university. The project took longer than they expected and by the time they finished, it was already dark and the university campus was practically deserted.

"Oh no, I forgot, we still have to take some footage of the amply theatre" Lucy said.

"Wow Luce, how can you forget something as important as the amply theatre, where which said to be some of spirits are seen at night?" Natsu said.

"Shut up fire brain it is your fault, if you didn't destroy the cafeteria for you're stupid paranormal activities, we wouldn't be here at this time." Gray said.

"Oh yeah? How about you Mr. Smart pants who strips in public places?" Natsu snapped back.

"Will you two shut your mouth" Erza their leader said.

"Aye" the two made a happy #2.

"Lucy-san do we really need to shoot there?" Wendy the youngest of their team asked.

"Ofcoures that place is more than a hundred years in Magnolia. They said that some of the heroes of Magnolia died there" Lucy said.

"That's why I ask" Wendy said.

"Aww come on, don't give me that Bullshit" Gajeel mouthed.

"Gajeel!" Levy his girlfriend hissed.

"Come on let's go guys. We don't want to be caught here in the morning" Erza ordered

"Hai!" They said in union.

As they were setting up, Luce felt something tap her in the shoulder. Looking back she saw no one behind here. She shrugged, thinking that Natsu might play tricks on her, or trying to scare her.

"Ha I don't scare that easy" she whispered to herself.

"Pssst..." she heard next. It came of the direction of the trees in a shadowy corner of the theatre.

"Natsu! Stop it! I don't scare easy so you're wasting time" Lucy said.

"Lucy-san who are you talking to?" Wendy asked her. As she and Natsu set down some light they got from their building.

"Oh I thought Natsu was trying to play trick on me. That must be Gray' Lucy said.

"I saw Gray-san back to the car to get some more lacrima for the camera," Wendy said again.

"Oh" Lucy kept quiet after that. The parking lot is in the front of the University. No way could Gray be back that fast.

Then Levy with Gajeel arrived.

"Gajeel set the light on that part" Erza commanded Gajeel.

"Hai, call me if you need anything shrimp." Gajeel said to Levy.

"Hai" Levy said.

'_Who could that be then?_ Lucy wondered, annoyed and disturbed.

"Guy, hurry up! I need to get home by 10:00 pm" said Erza.

They hurried up and after 15 mins. They were done.

"Psssst"

There it was again.

Lucy looked at Wendy, Levy and Erza to look if they heard it. Wendy is worriedly looking from left to right. Levy gets her phone and shaking dialled it. While Erza showed no reaction.

"You heard t-that too?" Wendy asked them.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get out of here. It giving me creeps. My classmate live near here said that there are lots of spirit sighted in here." Erza said calmly. Why aren't she scared? The three girls said in their mind.

So they immediately finished filming and they called the guys and packed up and left.

After few days, they are now editing the footage they caught. It was 6:00 pm and the other students are already starts going home. That is when the footage they shot in the amply theatre.

"Can we finish it tomorrow? It's already dark outside." Lucy said.

"But Luce, we don't have a reserved in the morning, and this is due in two days from now" Natsu said.

"Natsu has a point there" Erza agreed."We have to finish this tonight by hook or by crook" Erza said.

*sweat drop* as Erza fist her palm.

In the beginning of the film, it was too dark. They saw many shadows, so Natsu adjust the TV set to the brightest. He was the one who is editing. Then the images became clearer.

"Chotto matte! Stop! " Wendy shouted.(Wait a minute!)

Natsu pause the tape.

The film frost is a distinct image of a woman, couching behind the trees.

"Who is that?" Gray asked. "Where there anybody else with us that time?" he said as he starts to unconsciously take of his clothes.

"Gray your clothes" Erza said.

"Aww not again" Gray said.

Nope. Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Erza shook their head in union.

Natsu blew up the image on the screen. It looked hazy, they thought it because it's dark, but when they looked at the eyes, they all begun getting goose bumps. The eye has no pupils! They didn't look human! Creeped out, Natsu played the film again and the scene change. Gray shifted the camera to the building. They watched the next scenes closely, to saw the girl made another appearance! But when the camera panned again to the spot, she was no longer there! Instead, they saw more shadows in the bushes!

"Oh shit! What is that?" Gajeel shouted.

His girlfriend Levy hugged him.

"Stop! That's enough! I'm scared, let's finish it tomorrow when there are many people here!" Wendy said. She whined.

They all decided not to finish it, even the mighty Erza is secretly, scared but she didn't want to show it.

* * *

The Next day:

"My grandfather told me stories from his great grandfather, soldiers and a woman was killed there. She was accused as a witch and burned to death, she said that she will be back, 10 years later a war started in there and many of the soldiers were impaled in the theatre they said that it was the centre of the town, back then. Maybe those are their spirit." Erza said.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

So? How was it? I have rewritten this one, Sorry if I suck on genre, but tell me what your comment is. Please.

Review?


End file.
